A Lil bit of a Great Story
by Ninjagobob
Summary: This is the story of the Greek mythology! It will be featured in Greek too!
1. English version

_G__reek Mythology is probably the most in depth legend of all time. _

_This story tells a brief part of it. First, the titan's parents ruled over the known land. Later, their children, which were known as the Titans, defeated their parents and terrorized the world. After that the children of the Titans defeated their parents. As years past, the family tree swiftly grew. Astonishingly, the gods also married humans and gave birth to demigods._

_ How did the story start? The original rulers of the world were elements themselves. The lead ones, Uranus and Gaia, which had three other siblings Eros, Tartarus, and Nyx, were the air and the earth. They produced thirteen kids. The greatest were Kronos and Rhea. Although they also had other children such as Typhon and other legions such as the Cyclops, they were weak. Oddly, Kronos and Rhea married and then they defeated their parents and tossed Uranus in the sea. From Uranus' body the first god emerged from the sea, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Kronos and Rhea had children. Their children were the gods Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, and Chiron. Chiron was actually a centaur. The Age of the Titans was ending._

_ As the gods grew older they grew stronger. Kronos was an evil father. Once he voraciously devoured all the gods, except Zeus. The lord of thunder forced his ruthless father to spit his siblings out. Zeus threw Kronos into Tartarus because that is where enemies are admitted. He became the first Olympian. Curiously, he married his sister Hera, goddess of marriage. He was king and she was queen. Hades became god of the underworld. Poseidon, who was the god of the sea, quaking earthquakes, and magnificent horses, not only stayed at Olympus, but also at his underwater kingdom._

_Demeter and Hestia also stayed. Demeter was goddess of agriculture and Hestia was goddess of the hearth. In a few years they had kids. The Olympians were Artemis, goddess of the hunt, Apollo, god of the sun and poetry, Ares, god of war, Hephaestus, god of fire and forge, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and was brilliantly born from Zeus' brain, and Hermes god of thieves and is the messenger. The family has begun. _

_ Later, more Olympians gave birth to more gods. Dionysius, who is the youngest son of Zeus and god of wine, was given a grand place on Olympus trading with Hestia. He gave birth to Pan, god of nature. During the early days, Olympians produced more children. They were Eros, also god of love and beauty (a.k.a. Cupid), Hebe the cup bearer of the gods and wife to Heracles, Asclepius, goddess of medicine, and Persephone, goddess of spring time. Hades later fell madly in love with Persephone although she was his niece. Obviously, she was now queen of the underworld. As years past, the gods had more kids, some half god – half mortal or a Demigod. The fortuitous family lives on!_

_ The story started with the sinister Titans and their parents. Then the gods came and defeated their parents. Unsurprisingly, this began the enormous Olympian story. As the centuries swiftly past, the mythological god family expanded. It also expanded into mortals. The story's greatest point "The Golden Age" was when the gods ruled. They and their children were the most amazing. This is the little bit of a great story._


	2. GREEK EDITION!

Ελληνική Μυθολογία είναι ίσως η πιο σε βάθος μύθος όλων των εποχών.  
Αυτή η ιστορία αφηγείται μια σύντομη μέρος της. Κατ 'αρχάς, οι γονείς του Τιτάνα κυβέρνησε πάνω από το γνωστό γης. Αργότερα, τα παιδιά τους, που ήταν γνωστοί ως Τιτάνες, νίκησε τους γονείς τους και τρομοκρατούσαν τον κόσμο. Μετά από αυτό τα παιδιά των Τιτάνων νίκησε τους γονείς τους. Όπως τα προηγούμενα χρόνια, το οικογενειακό δέντρο μεγάλωσε. Εκπληκτικά, οι θεοί και οι άνθρωποι παντρεύτηκε και γέννησε ημίθεους.  
Πώς η ιστορία αρχίσει; Οι αρχικές κυρίαρχοι του κόσμου ήταν τα στοιχεία οι ίδιοι. Οι επικεφαλής αυτά, Ουρανού και της Γαίας, η οποία είχε άλλα τρία αδέλφια Έρως, Τάρταρος, και Nyx, ήταν ο αέρας και η γη. Παρήγαγαν δεκατρία παιδιά. Η μεγαλύτερη ήταν Κρόνου και της Ρέας. Παρά το γεγονός ότι είχε και άλλα παιδιά, όπως και άλλες Τυφώνα λεγεώνες, όπως των Κυκλώπων, ήταν αδύναμη. Παραδόξως, Κρόνου και της Ρέας παντρεμένος και στη συνέχεια νίκησαν τους γονείς τους και πέταξε τον Ουρανό στη θάλασσα. Από το σώμα του Ουρανού »ο πρώτος θεός αναδύθηκε από τη θάλασσα, η Αφροδίτη, θεά του έρωτα και της ομορφιάς. Κρόνου και της Ρέας είχαν παιδιά. Τα παιδιά τους ήταν οι θεοί Άδη, ο Ποσειδώνας, ο Δίας, η Ήρα, η Δήμητρα, η Εστία, και ο Χείρων. Χείρων ήταν στην πραγματικότητα ένας κένταυρος. Η εποχή των Τιτάνων τελείωνε.  
Όπως οι θεοί που μεγάλωσε δυνάμωνε. Κρόνος ήταν ένας κακός πατέρας. Μόλις καταβρόχθισε αχόρταγα όλους τους θεούς, εκτός από τον Δία. Ο άρχοντας του κεραυνού ανάγκασε αδίστακτο πατέρα του να φτύνουν έξω τα αδέλφια του. Ο Δίας έριξε τον Κρόνο στον Τάρταρο, επειδή αυτό είναι όπου οι εχθροί γίνονται δεκτοί. Ήταν ο πρώτος του Ολύμπου. Περιέργως παντρεύτηκε την αδελφή του Ήρα, ο θεός του γάμου. Ήταν βασιλιάς και ήταν βασίλισσα. Άδης έγινε θεός του κάτω κόσμου. Ποσειδώνας, ο οποίος ήταν ο θεός της θάλασσας, τρεμώδεις σεισμούς, και υπέροχη άλογα, όχι μόνο έμεινε στον Όλυμπο, αλλά και στο υποβρύχιο βασίλειο του.  
Η Δήμητρα και η Εστία, επίσης, έμεινε. Η Δήμητρα ήταν θεός της γεωργίας και της Εστίας ήταν θεός της εστίας. Σε λίγα χρόνια είχαν παιδιά. Οι Ολύμπιοι ήταν Άρτεμις, θεά του κυνηγιού, του Απόλλωνα, θεού του ήλιου και της ποίησης, ο Άρης, ο θεός του πολέμου, ο Ήφαιστος, ο θεός της φωτιάς και της σφυρηλάτησης, Αθηνά, θεά της σοφίας και της στρατηγικής της μάχης, και γεννήθηκε από τον εγκέφαλο του Δία, Ερμής και ο θεός των κλεφτών και είναι ο αγγελιοφόρος. Η οικογένεια έχει αρχίσει.  
Αργότερα, περισσότερο Olympians γέννησε θεούς περισσότερο. Διονύσιος, ο οποίος είναι ο νεότερος γιος του Δία και θεός του κρασιού, δόθηκε μια θέση στον Όλυμπο στις εμπορικές συναλλαγές με Εστία. Αυτός γέννησε τον Πάνα, θεό της φύσης. Olympians παράγονται περισσότερα παιδιά. Ήταν ο Έρωτας ήταν, επίσης, ο θεός του έρωτα και της ομορφιάς (γνωστός και ως Cupid), Ήβη ο κομιστής κύπελλο των θεών και η γυναίκα να Ηρακλής, ο Ασκληπιός, θεά της ιατρικής, και της Περσεφόνης, θεά του χρόνου την άνοιξη. Άδης αργότερα ερωτεύτηκε με την Περσεφόνη. Είναι τώρα βασίλισσα του Κάτω Κόσμου. Όπως τα προηγούμενα χρόνια, οι θεοί είχαν περισσότερα παιδιά, περίπου μισό θεός - μισή άνθρωπος ή ένα Demigod. Η τυχαία οικογένεια ζει!  
Η ιστορία ξεκίνησε με τις απαίσιο Τιτάνες και τους γονείς τους. Στη συνέχεια, οι θεοί ήρθαν και νίκησε τους γονείς τους. Αυτό άρχισε την τεράστια ιστορία του Ολύμπου. Δεδομένου ότι οι αιώνες γρήγορα παρελθόν, η οικογένεια επεκτάθηκε θεός. Επίσης, επεκτάθηκε σε θνητό. Μεγαλύτερο σημείο της ιστορίας "The Golden Age" ήταν ο κανόνας θεούς. Αυτοί και τα παιδιά τους ήταν το πιο εκπληκτικό. Αυτό είναι το μικρό κομμάτι του μια μεγάλη ιστορία.


End file.
